Lovebites
by SarahCullen17
Summary: When Bella and Edward had sex for the first time as two vampires in "Breaking Dawn," exactly how did she react to his teeth? In my humble opinion, she loved it. A look into a lemony moment that Stephenie faded to black, including vamp hickeys. Rated M.


**Author's Note: Ever wondered how a vampire's venom would affect some hot vampire hickeys? I sure have...and so this one-shot was born. There is a lemon, so you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. And no, I'm not that lucky bitch.**

**

* * *

**

**"Lovebites"  
A one-shot in Bella's POV**, **from pages 482-483 of "Breaking Dawn"**

"_Like our kisses before, every touch was more than I was used to. So much of himself he'd been holding back. Necessary at the time, but I couldn't believe how much I'd been missing…" _Breaking Dawn, page 482

After I shoved him to the floor, his mouth was only interested in exploring mine. His kisses were soft at first—little flutters of lips, complimenting mine, tongues softly tracing each other. But I wanted more—and so did he. Ever so cautiously, almost as if I were still afraid of rejection, I opened my mouth.

Edward literally moaned into me, moving so he was on his hands and knees hovering over me, and his lips wrapped around my bottom lip. I could feel my soft skin touching his teeth. I tried not to giggle in delight as I felt his teeth; they were hard and tempting and _perfect._ Something feral inside of me wanted to snap at him and see if he would snap back.

He pulled away, lips going straight to my ear, where he mouthed my earlobe. "Can I do something I've been wanting to do for a very long time?" he whispered, his fingers tracing my bare breasts.

"Ungh," I said in the affirmative, squirming as his knee separated my thighs, his leg feeling my moist heat. Every single nerve synapse was even more sensitive than when I was a hormonal human teenager. Some little part of my brain wondered if this was what being a teenage guy felt like. Every little trace of skin excited me to the point of pain…

"Thank you, love," Edward whispered sexily, his tongue lightly darting down my neck. I let out a ragged breath as his lips made trails there…wondering what he wanted to do…

And then his hard teeth dug into my skin.

I gasped as a little rash of tingles took over the spot he had just bitten. I supposed you could call the feeling a _burning_, but that would imply that it was unpleasant. It wasn't unpleasant at all. Actually…it was much more than pleasant.

"What was _that_?" I asked, expecting a blush to cover my cheeks. Of course, that blush would never come again.

Edward pulled his face from my neck so he could look into my eyes. I had never seen such a triumphant grin on his perfect face. My beautiful husband was literally _glowing _with pride. "It worked!" he cackled. "Did you like it?"

"What worked?" I asked him. "And yes, I like everything your body is giving me right now."

He snickered as he moved his knee between my thighs, rubbing against my center. I groaned. Such a tease. I would have to work that teasing out of him—I had had enough for a lifetime! "Some vampires like to be bitten by their mates," he explained. "They say the venom entering their system creates, er, good sensations. Completely harmless, of course—venom doesn't hurt us-but apparently it's very sexy for some. If you liked that, then apparently you are quite the little vampire wench."

The crooked grin on his face and his teasingly arched eyebrow told me he was kidding with that last sentence. Still, I wasn't offended. "That was your _venom_? That was incredible! Do it again!"

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, letting me pull his face to mine My lips twisted with his again. He eagerly took my top lip between his teeth and gently dragged his mouth along my lip, letting the teeth grate me before releasing me.

The little _tingles_ that shot through me made me moan again. "Oh my god, Edward…"

"Good?" he inquired quietly as he peppered kisses down my cheek and back to my neck.

"_Great_."

"I've been looking forward to this for so long now…" He bit the juncture between my shoulder and my neck, making me cry out, and then gently licked his way down to my breasts. My fingers tangled in his hair as he suckled my nipple…and then bit me there.

My hips involuntarily thrust against his leg. He was still teasing me down there.

"Stop teasing," I moaned a bit helplessly.

"Tell me what you feel," he commanded a bit darkly.

"I feel…like…" I searched for an appropriate analogy as he softly bit the skin on my hipbone, sucking there. "Like champagne bubbles are shooting through me, wherever you bite me. Like something is sizzling in my dermis…does that make sense?" I let out a happy, shaky breath as he continued farther down south.

"I suppose," he replied, running his nose over my slit, his fingers gently massaging pathways over my stomach. Even the nerves over my _belly _were reacting to his touch. Being a vampire meant you felt _so_ much more good and _so _much less bad…

"You suppose?"

"I've never experienced it for myself," he stated dryly, looking up at me suggestively. "I've only heard what other vampires think of it."

"I'll take that as a hint," I winked at him, sitting up and using my strong legs to make him sit up with me. I tried to gently push him down so I was on top, but of course I couldn't even fathom my own strength. He landed with a thud, causing an amused expression to cross his face.

"So you are still clumsy," he joked. "But only when you're throwing me around like a ragdoll."

I rolled my eyes and straddled him, my hot pussy rubbing against his hard cock. "I can think of a better use for that mouth, sir." I kissed him a bit roughly, possessively, forcefully. He responded eagerly, his arms wrapping around me tightly. Finally, I gave his lower lip a quick but harsh nip.

"Gah," he murmured into my mouth. "Yes…"

"Pleasant?" I asked wryly, moving my mouth to his neck, just as he had done to me.

"Uh, yes. Very. You can do it ag—yes, Bella…"

I had bitten the spot where his jugular waited for me. A look of pure euphoria crossed his face, and I showered tiny, chaste kisses over his "tingling" skin. He squirmed beneath me, his cock becoming exponentially harder.

I continued to give him little lovebites, but after two minutes, he couldn't take it any longer. He tried to move his hips so he could slip into me, but I was so much stronger than him, and I was pinning him down without realizing it…

Finally, I took the hint and lifted my hips, angling my entrance perfectly with him. I slid my seeping folds over him, feeling every wonderful inch of his long cock. I said pure gibberish as I rode him, and before long, he had been reduced to the same gibberish. After squeezing my walls around him and giving his shoulder a rough bite, we climaxed together. Just as I was about to finish off my climax, he snapped at my earlobe, sending a rush of little "champagne bubbles" straight to my core. It only made me orgasm a million times better.

I actually found myself out of breath after he shot into me. Edward was gasping for air, too. I collapsed onto his chest, and he tenderly kissed my hair.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered to me.

"I love you so much," was my simple reply. "Can we do that again sometime?"

He laughed quietly. "Well, we do have forever…"

I seriously thought I felt my heart flip, which was impossible. I wondered if the fizz had gone to that part of my body. "That's true…"

"But forever has to start sometime, so why not now?" he asked slyly.

My responding nibble was all he needed.

* * *

_Like? Love? Hate?_

_Well...I love reviews...and I would love to know what you thought!  
_


End file.
